Blood Moon
by SexyNaughtyChef
Summary: The Volturi have decided to leave the Cullen family alone.. for now. Renesme is growing up.. but how long do they have until the Volturi decides to pay them another visit? How long to Edward and Bella have before their little girl grows up? Rated M
1. Chapter 1

(Takes Place After Breaking Dawn)

Disclaimer:

I don't own Twilight or any of the characters… I wish I did.

[Hope you guys enjoy. It's my first fanfic, although I do write a whole lot.]

**I lay in bed next to Edward listening to Renesme's quiet, steady breathing coming from her room. I snuggled closer against my husband and he smiled softly, brushing a kiss across my forehead. It was still strange . . . not being able to sleep.**

**As we lay there waiting for Morning to come, I thought about the good that had actually come out of our encounter with the Volturi. We were able to make many strong allies and even friends. Those same friends helped me hone my own skill. I could now stretch my shield enough to cover the entire town of Forks.**

**The greatest thing that came of the entire encounter was being able to meet someone just like Renesme. She would grow until she would physically appear seventeen. Then she would remain that age for the rest of her life, just like her father and I. Unfortunately, that didn't leave her father or I must time with her. Jaccob had imprinted on my daughter the moment he laid his eyes on her as a babe. **

**I sighed softly, deep in thought. Edward propped himself up on his arm.**

" **Love, What's the matter? You frustrate me so. Your shield is up and all I know is that you're upset," he said with his velveteen voice as he moved his hand up to my face and relaxed the wrinkles on my forehead. His touch shot electricity through my body like it always did. **

"**Just thinking. I'm glad that we've come across another just like our daughter. I just wish she wasn't growing so fast. There's only a short time left before she'll belong to Jaccob. I can not believe that just a few months ago she was just a small thing inside of me," I said quietly as I moved my hand to my stomach.**

"**Bella. My Bella, We must just make the most of the time we had. You cannot dwell on the future or the past. We must just live for the moment my dear."**

**I moved my lips to his and kissed him hungrily. He was my medicine and the cure for all my problems. I smiled as he moved himself between my legs and trailed kisses from my neck downward.**

**We never stopped until we could hear the faint sounds of our daughter yawning and climbing out of bed. That was one of the best parts about being a vampire. Our fun never had to end unless we wanted it to.**

**Edward and I both showered quickly. As we stepped into the closet together, I tried to find something that Alice would approve of. It took me the same amount of time to choose a plain white sundress as it took Edward to find and slip into a pair of khakis and a black button-up dress shirt. My husband was forever looking more handsome. **

**He left me to help our daughter pick out her outfit and begin making her breakfast as I slipped into the sundress and pulled a brush through my hair. I took a little more time than him on purpose. Time was precious. I believe day should be gone through as though we were human, just so we could remember every last detail with our daughter.**

**I left our room and walked behind Edward to brush my lips across his neck once before taking a seat next to my beautiful daughter.**

"**Yucky Momma!" She exclaimed, making a horrible face at our kiss.**

**She giggled as bother her father and I kissed her on opposite cheeks. She went back to eating her cereal. It would tide her over until we were ready to hunt.**

"**Bella! You look wonderful! Have you decided to yield to my awesome power of style? In any case, I had a vision that we're going . . .. SHOPPING! I hope that you've started to like it Bella Barbie" Alice exclaimed. She laughed in her pixie-like way as she grabbed my hand.**

"**Edward!!! Help… ," I pleaded, desperately hoping he would come up with something.**

"**I'm sorry Love. Alice had the vision." My gorgeous husband stood there laughing. Of course he would betray me! It was his sister and at least he didn't have to go.**

**Alice grinned as she grabbed Renesme's hand and started dragging us toward her yellow porche.**

**I let out a small groan and knew better than to protest much more. It would all be to no avail. Alice was addicted to shopping and had plenty of money for it. The entire family had never and will never wear the same outfit two times. It seemed quite ridiculous to me, even now. Hadn't Alice ever heard of a washer and dryer? **

**Renesme was safely buckled into the back seat behind Alice so I could keep her in my sight at all times. I was, of course, in the passenger seat. Alice was driving way too fast like all the others in the Cullen clan, with the exception of myself. My daughter was giggling and swinging her feet. She had chosen to put on a crimson sundress with a black bow and little black flats. **

**I thought about how much Alice had influenced my daughter in the fashion sense. I still hated when she played dress-up with me. When I was human, Alice was forever taking advantage of special occasions to play with my hair and buy my clothes. I thought that when I was finally a vampire, Alice would leave me to my own devices. I underestimated how far she was willing to go just to make sure I was always in the most recent fashions from all the top designers. **

**I had to constantly remind myself that I was now one of the pretty people. My eyes had finally calmed down the Amber color that I shared with the rest of the family. The flaming red should have lasted an entire year, but nothing had been normal about my change. At least I was able to be with my daughter without the fear of attacking her. I had not even once thought about drinking from a human. I was completely satisfied with animal blood. **

**The drive to Seattle seemed to take no time at all. It could have been even fast if we had just ran the whole way. Alice would never do that when we went shopping. There wouldn't be anywhere to put the clothes.**

"**C'mon girls! It's time to update our wardrobes!" Before I knew it, Alice had tugged us both out of the car and into the mall. Alice and I looked too young for either of us to be Renesme's mother so we had gone over the story with her in the car.**

"_Renesme.. I need you to remember something for me."_

"_What Momma?"_

_  
"When you're in the mall with us, you have to call us your sisters. I can't be Momma today. Auntie Alice and I are your sisters."_

"'_Kay Momma. I'll try my bestest."_

**My daughter never really needed explanations. I don't know if she really understood any of the things we asked her to do, but she never let us down**

"**Mo… Sissy, Can I have a new dolly?" My beautiful little daughter asked.**

"**Of course sweetie. We'll stop for a doll first." **

**I never enjoyed spending money. It wasn't mine no matter what they all wanted me to believe. Edward always emphasized how I should buy whatever I wanted. I hated people spending their money on me. I twisted my wrist a little to let my bracelet jingle musically. Renesme grabbed both Alice and I by the hand and let the way directly into the nearest toy store. Once we entered the store, she dropped our hands and ran to the doll isle.**

**Renesme grabbed a doll with the same long, curly, golden brown hair that she had. She had chosen a porcelain doll. The doll's skin looked the same as mine. It was so pale that you would have been able to see the veins under the skin. It was also just as hard as mine. She flashed us a toothy smile and held the doll out to show us proudly. The doll wore a frilly pale blue dress that looked like something an old-fashioned plantation owner's wife would wear.**

**Alice quickly paid for the doll and my daughter clung to it tightly while we made our way to the next destination.**

**I sighed heavily again as Alice drug me along. It was time to play Bella Barbie.**


	2. Chapter 2

Again.. I don't own Twilight. I own this story. I appreciate comments.. good or bad. Just send me what you've got. The more replies I get, the more excited I am about writing the next chapter. If you ever get any ideas or think of something you'd like to see.. let me know in a pm or a review. Thanks to all who have taken the time to read! It might be a little fluff-filled for a bit. I'm not quite sure where I want it to go, but I got my first review. I'm really excited about it… so … when I get an exciting Chapter, I'll dedicate it to my first reviewer!

**My daughter seemed to love it when Alice spoiled her. She would wriggle into anything Alice handed her and do cute little modeling poses for us. I have to admit, shopping with my daughter made it a little more tolerable. I loved spending the vast amount of time with her that I did. The positive side of her growing so fast was that we couldn't put her into school The family and I did all of her lessons with her at the house. We still lived in forks and would remain there for another year or so before things started getting suspicious. Young married couples didn't really live with their in-laws these days. **

**I went through the motions of trying on all the outfits Alice threw at me. Alice was dressed in a thigh-length black leather tube dress and ridiculously high stilettos. She tended to wear the tallest shoes she could find to help her look a little taller. She always looked like a fashion Diva and I wondered why she didn't become a model. Rose and Alice were pretty enough to be front-cover models. They wouldn't have to age with all the botox and things of that sort that were out these days. **

**I focused my attention back on my daughter when I got done trying on what seemed like half the store. I smiled and picked her up hugging her to me while she continued to cling on to her Dolly. She giggled and snuggled into me. **

"**Momma. Down please," My sweet little girl said.**

**I kissed her on her cheek and she ran over to Alice. A small frown came upon her face as she looked at all the bags Alice had surrounding her.**

"**Auntie Alice . . . How are we going to get these home?" She looked at her Dolly with a worried expression on her face. She had only given the doll to me for a short amount of time while she tried on clothes. **

"**Don't worry Nessie. I told your father that there was an emergency concerning you and then hung up on him. He will be here with Emmet and Jasper in about 3. . 2..," She trailed off as three wide-eyed Cullen men appeared next to us, looking exhausted and frightened.**

" **What . . . is . . . There's nothing wrong with my Nessie!" Edward seemed to catch himself before he said daughter. He pulled our little girl into his arms.**

" **Da…Edward.. Alice said you were gunna help get my clothes home. Right? We had to get clothes and clothes for Samantha!" She shouted excitedly as she introduced him to her porcelain doll. He smiled and indulged her by getting excited about her story.**

"**Stop right there boys," Alice yelled at Jasper and Emmet. "Where do you think you're going? That's right.. Nowhere. Start loading up the Volvo."**

**I snickered at her ordering them around. Alice always got her way. Jasper, her husband, rarely denied her any request. Emmet, however, was just afraid of her revenge.**

**After what seemed like mere minutes yet again, we were home with the boys following close behind.**

"**Momma!" Renesme yelled as soon as we got home. She giggled and jumped into my arms as soon as we were out of the car. I carried her with ease using only one arm. She was always excited when we got home. She would rather call us Auntie, Uncle, Momma, or daddy than by our names. She loved being home the best. That meant she could act normal.**

**As soon as the boys were done unloading the car into Alice's room, she began to put her things away. Soon after, she was back in our little cottage putting away my new clothes as well as my daughters. **

**In the mean time, my daughter had leapt into her father's waiting arms.**

"**Daddy! I missed you! How come you never want to go shopping?" She tilted her head as she looked up at him, her eyes filled with questions.**

" **Someone has to stay behind to keep an eye on Emmet. No one wants him to destroy Grandma's house."**

**Emmet appeared as if someone had yelled for him. " Hey! I don't always trash the house. There just happen to be a lot of accidents when Rose and I are alone," He grinned as he said it. "We use our alone time to our full advantage. What can I say? There isn't much else to do."**

" **Uncle Emmet.. What do you and Auntie Rose do together all the time? I never get to play dollies with you anymore!"**

**Everyone started laughing as Emmet's eyes went wide. He stuttered a bit, trying to explain himself. "I .. uh.. uhm… well. I love my niece so much that I do anything she asks!" He defended himself and smiled proudly as his creative explanation.**

**Renesme giggled as the rest of us continued laughing. With an embarrassed look on his face, he snuck out of the room. **

"**Okay Nessie. It's time for arts and crafts," Jasper said after we had our fill of laughing at Emmet.**

**Renesme wriggled out of her father's arms and grabbed onto on of Jasper's hands. She smiled and skipped off with her uncle towards the kitchen.**

**Edward looked at me with a sly grin and scooped me up into his arms, running out the back door towards our cottage. I grinned right back at him as we quickly stripped off our clothes and kissed each other passionately. We made love for the second time that morning.**

**Afterwards, I lay curled up at my husband's side with my head resting on his chest. I would have been able to hear his heartbeat if he had one. We both closed our eyes. Neither of us could sleep but we could drift into a sleep-like state of no thought.**

"**Hey Lovebirds! I'm coming in!" Emmet said in a singsong voice. "It's time for Eddie and I to have a little brotherly love time with Jasper."**

**My perfect husband frowned slightly. "He's planning on coming in here whether we're dressed or not. He's also singing the song that never ends to block his thoughts from me."**

**We both pulled our clothes back on quickly and straightened ourselves up just before Emmet burst through the door. He laughed at Edward's frustrated look.**

**"I do not like being called Eddie . . . and stop singing that song!"**

**"Sorry Bro. I can't stop. It never ends!" Emmet laughed and seemed like he just kept going as he pulled my husband out of the house. I sighed and began to clean the house while my family was busy elsewhere. **


	3. Chapter 3

Sadly, I still don't own Twilight or anything to do with it. I own my imagination  I also want to apologize for not getting this chapter up yesterday. I went out with my parents to a larger town around here and spent 5 hours looking through Asian stores. We finally came across this really awesome one called the Green Onion in Champaign. Perfect. That and the little Lee's place had everything we needed for sushi and Miso soup. After six hours of shopping for all the stuff, we ended up eating my leftover Jambalaya. We went our way and my parents went theirs. It's all right though. I get to make sushi today! Weeee… Anyway. For my lack of submitting a chapter yesterday, you all get two today! Woohoo! I hope you guys are excited anyway. Lol. Lots of love to my fans and readers. Also, a special thanks to wolfseye1 for being my first reviewer!

**Renesme was studying French with her Grandfather Carlisle while I cleaned. **

**I wondered what the boys were up to but figured that they were picking on my handsome husband as they usually did. I wandered around the house, dusting and picking up at a human's pace. I could do me in mere moments if I wanted to be, but then I would have a long boring wait.**

**I began picking up the various novels that were scattered around the house. They were all worn to the point where you could barely read the covers. My favorite books were all here. I placed them back onto the bookcase in alphabetical order and made a mental note to go shopping for some new literature.**

**I began humming to myself as I washed the dishes. Renesme was such a blessing to my family and I that I couldn't complain. She fit in better than the rest of us and was able to eat human foot without having to gag. She was such a spoiled baby that she was never placed in her crib at night. She was merely passed around while she slept.**

**I ran towards the main house quickly when I finished cleaning. There wasn't much to do but I could at least see if my daughter or my husband were finished. As I walked through the front door, I heard my daughter's French lesson still going on. She seemed to be accelerating through everything. **

**Esme was sketching absently while sitting on the couch, humming to herself. She was always the quietest person in the house. I wondered how she could just sit there and sketch. I had only been alone for an hour and I was so bored that I could barely stand it.**

"**Bella!" I heard Jake's voice directly after I smelled him. He scooped me up and cradled me into a hug as I laughed.**

"**Hey Jake." I smiled as I hugged him back. He set me back on my feet with that grin that I love on his face. **

**"What's up? Where are Nessie and Edward?"**

**"Edward's out with his brothers and Nessie just started her French lesson with Carlisle a few moments ago."**

**"Cool. That gives us time. I have something to show you!" **

**Jake grabbed my hand and pulled me out into the driveway. There, in the back of my old truck, were two motorcycles. I smiled at the memory of us riding around. **

**"Ready?" He grinned his special grin that I used to think was only for me.**

**"Let's go!" I yelled as I pulled down the motorcycle that had a helmet hanging from it with my name on it. I laughed at the helmet. My skin was hard enough to keep me from getting hurt no matter what happened, but I put it on anyway. I looked over to see Jake had done the same.**

**He grinned at me one more time before he fired up his bike and took off down the road towards La Push.**

**I revved my own bike up and follow close behind him. It was nice to have Jake to myself for once. It had been a long time since we were able to hang out. We were both constantly busy with my daughter or some form of vampire issue. **

**We both suddenly went faster and began racing down the road. Thanks to my newfound vampirism, I was a lot more graceful and careful. Nothing even slightly stupid happened. There was no crashing or spinning out of control on the way there.**

**We arrived at the cliffs on La Push. Jake threw me a bathing suit and pulled his shorts down to reveal his blue swimming trunks. It finally hit me.**

**"I always did promise you that we would jump. I figure now that I know it's pretty hard for you to kill yourself or permanently injure yourself, It would be a great time to take you on that dive."**

**I smirked at him before I slipped slightly into the cover of the forest and pulled on the skimpy black bikini. I walked back to his side and he began the hooting and hollering of a normal teenage boy.**

**"Could you have gotten me anything skimpier? I thought we had finally put your infatuation with me to rest."**

**"Well. Nessie is still far to young for me so you cant blame me for wanting something to dream about for now."**

**"Alright Jake, let's go."**

**We both dove off the cliff and into the glistening, cold lake below.**

**"Bells? Bells, where are you?!"**

**I heard Jaccob's panicked voice when I held myself below the surface. I grabbed both of his feet and pulled him down before surfacing and laughing. Of course, that meant war. He splashed me as soon as he surfaced and I continued to let little giggles escape me lips.**

**I turned around as I heard four more large splashes behind us. Sam, Emery, Quil, and Seth all popped their heads up. **

**"Hey guys!" Jake and I both yelled in unison.**

**I wrinkled my nose and called to them jokingly. " Man. It smells like a bunch of wet dog out here."**

**They all laughed and we went back to splashing each other and carrying on for hours.**


	4. Chapter 4

I still don't own Twilight or anything to do with it. –Sigh- . . . . . . . . . I hope you guys actually like this. I'm not getting a lot of feedback. The rating is due to the fact that I don't like to edit my work. If I decide to get down and dirty one night, I don't want anyone to rag me about not having the right rating. Anyway. I'm really sorry about the short chapter. I'm just not really inspired to write much. The more reviews I get, the more positive and quick I'll be with my writing. If I don't feel that I'm getting a lot of response to it, then I'll let it die. Anyway. Until tomorrow, loyal readers, I'll leave you with this. Oh, and before I forget, This chapter is dedicated to my second reviewer: dreamngo4it9

**I smiled as I pulled my bike into the Cullen's garage. I couldn't believe that Jaccob had taken the two broken down bikes and turned them into this. The first time he had gotten them running and polished them up. The bikes now looked like they were brand new from a shop. I knew they were the same because I knew Jaccob would never buy a new vehicle. He prided himself on fixing up the old and making it look ten times better than anything else on the market.**

"**I had a great time with you Bells. I hope Edward isn't too mad at me." He looked down sheepishly as I realized that I hadn't ever put my clothes back on. I rode hope in my dripping wet bikini. Jaccob threw me my sundress and I quickly slipped it on. The black bikini was clearly visible straight through the soft white sundress. I ran my hands through my hair and tried to fix my disheveled appearance before I walked into the main house.**

"**Momma!" Renesme smiled up at me. She was wearing a pale blue frilly dress and no shoes. I then realized that Jaccob and I had been out for several hours when it had seemed like we might have been gone for one. I had no idea how vampires kept track of time. I kept losing it all over the place. I bent down and hugged my daughter who was still growing like crazy. She was a few inches taller than she was this morning. She hugged me back softly before she noticed Jaccob.**

"**Hey there sugar!" He smiles and laughed, pulling her up into his arms.**

**I watched my daughter snuggle into his warmth and smiled softly before a pair of cold arms wrapped around my waist from behind. I turned around in the embrace and lifted my head up to my husbands. My lips lightly brushed across his before he pulled me into a deeper kiss. He swept his tongue over my fangs. We pulled apart when we heard Emmet clearing his throat.**

"**You two should just go get a room!" Emmet laughed before pulling Rose into her arms and making her squeal. She playfully pushed him away and he chased her upstairs to their room. We heard sounds and I made a face at Edward.**

**"You know how those two are Love. While Jaccob has Nessie entertained, shall we slip out to the cottage?" His velveteen voice was just loud enough that only I could hear.**

**I glanced over at our daughter who was kneeling in front of Jaccob, painting his fingernails a shade of neon green that was completely obnoxious. I stifled and laugh and let my husband pull me outside. His lips moved across my neck as soon as we were out of the house. I tilted my head to give him more open movement across my neck and he greedily covered it with kisses. I moved my lips to kiss and let myself go to the kiss. His hungry lips covered mine and it was almost as if the world stopped turning. He cradled me against his chest and continued the kiss. We finally entered the bedroom and broke the kiss for a few deep raspy breaths. We didn't need to breath, of course, but it was natural. He used to take my breath away every time he brushed his lips across mine when I was human. My heart used to race out of my chest every time his skin grazed mine.**

**The feeling was almost the same now. We were both filled with that hunger that seemed insatiable. He slipped my sundress off and let a low whistle escape his throat.**

**"Wow. I knew I couldn't wait to get this dress off of you. Jaccob has some really amazing taste. He should go shopping with Alice some time. It will give her a man's opinion on the new Bella Barbie wardrobe." He let out a throaty laugh as I moved my hands down his shirt, unbuttoning it. He ripped his shirt open and threw it into the corner. It didn't really matter anyway. We were forever receiving new wardrobes from his sister, but I mourned the loss of the shirt. It looked simply amazing on his. Of course, everything looked amazing on my gorgeous husband.**

**I lost myself to his gaze as he dazzled me. I let myself slip into nothingness as my husband covered me with kisses. I helped him untie my top and I played with the belt on his pants. My hands stumbled as though I were once again a nervous teenage girl. **

**---------**


End file.
